


End of a Day (Become my cozy blanket)

by noona_in_too_deep



Series: 2minverse [4]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Taemin, Soft Lee Taemin, Soft Park Jimin, a lot of fluff, but it's a little sexy as well, mention of Kim Jongin (Kai) and Ha Sungwoon, they are just being adorable, twomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: Even though Taemin’s drowsy brain doesn’t quite understand why Jimin is in his bed, he is sure that Jimin is better than any blanket could ever be.





	End of a Day (Become my cozy blanket)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you read some of my other one-shots you might have noticed a pattern: whenever I see someone live in concert I get so love struck that I feel compelled to write something quickly. Taemin is no exception: he is so gorgeous and adorable that it still feels surreal that he is a real human being even if I saw him with my own eyes :)
> 
> Edit: I added two links from the Music Bank weekend, but they're not important for the story, so please don't let them interrupt your reading flow.

 

_Like water in a bathtub that wraps around you_  
_With no space left_  
_I wanna warmly hold you without any space left_  
_At the end of my day, filled with awkward mistakes_  
_You, my prize, are waiting for me  
_

[Jonghyun - End of a Day](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2017/12/jonghyun-jonghyeon-end-day-haluui-ggeut)

 

 

 

A sound wakes Taemin. His mind and body are reluctant to leave their unconscious state, so a small, unhappy whine travels up his throat, but doesn’t quite make it past his lips. He wiggles his toes under the warm blanket and tries to classify the sound while drifting back to sleep... but then he awakes a little bit more when he realizes that he’s not at home.  
   
Taemin cracks open one eye: it’s neither a bed nor a room he knows. It’s a hotel room. He just doesn’t remember where. Could be anywhere, really. Japan maybe? That’s usually a good guess. The dying light from the closing door interrupts his sloth-like thoughts.  
   
The realization that there’s someone in his room has small bubbles of adrenaline pour into his bloodstream. He knows it’s 99% just his manager, coming to wake him up mercilessly no matter whether he slept one or six hours, but there’s always that 1% fear that it’s a crazy sasaeng.  
   
As steps approach him, the singer stretches his limbs and tries to identify the figure in the relative darkness.  
   
“Hyung.”  
   
OK. That’s definitely not his manager. The voice is pleasant and melodious - he knows it, but he can’t quite place it, because his brain is still too sluggish. He feels the bed dip and sits halfway up, trying to open his eyes more. He registers dark blonde hair, twinkling almond eyes and how the scarce light catches on round cheeks and a sharp jaw.  
   
“Hm? Jimin-ah? What are you doing here?” he mumbles in indolent surprise.  
   
“I just wanted to see you, hyung.” Jimin says with simple sincerity.  
   
Before Taemin can wonder further why Jimin is suddenly here while he probably should be somewhere else, the younger catches him in a hug, bundling up his light body with strong arms. He sighs contented into the crook of his neck, because Jimin’s embrace feels so nice, so comforting in its warmth and solidity. Allowing his nose to rest against the younger’s skin, he registers that he also really smells good. Like a bit of home in this foreign part of the world.  
   
All he wants to do is stay like this and drift back to sleep, so his back automatically starts slipping down towards the mattress. He presses his lips together and smiles wide, because Jimin doesn’t let go: he lowers himself until his torso is draped over the elder.  
   
But hold on: something is weird here.  
   
“Jimin-ah? Shouldn’t you be in the US now? Your tour?” he mumbles drowsily over the younger’s shoulder.  
   
“I just missed you. I can go if I’m disturbing you...”  
   
“No, no, no! Don’t go.” Taemin sleepily says and hugs him tighter.  
   
Still, it’s a little weird that his friend is suddenly here... here? _Ah!_ Taemin exclaims mentally and finally remembers: Berlin. This is Berlin and he arrived last night after a long journey that was only bearable because it allowed him more time with his friends [Jongin and Sungwoon](https://www.allkpop.com/article/2018/09/fan-accounts-say-shinees-taemin-wanna-ones-ha-sung-woon-exos-kai-played-mafia-for-hours-at-the-airport) than in the past month combined.  
   
He continues to grumble, chin catching on Jimin’s shoulder: “Stay. Let’s sleep, I’m so tired. We can hang out with Jongin-ie and Sungwoon-ie tomorrow... you can do a surprise act during Music Bank - the fans would go wild.”  
   
“But I already recorded a [video message](https://youtu.be/YF4HoLNQDfU) with the members for the show, that should be enough.” the younger singer chuckles.  
   
“Whatever. Just let me sleep a little longer.”  
   
Jimin rolls onto his side and without opening his eyes Taemin shuffles forward, looking for the warmth of body contact. He hums when he finds the younger’s frame and feels him wrap his arms around him once more. He ducks his head and rubs his cheek against Jimin’s chest like a kitten.  
   
_So comfortable_ Taemin’s brain articulates, still only half awake. If he was more awake he might wonder if the two of them weren’t a bit too snug for being just friends. But then he doesn’t - he just savors the closeness and comfort.  
   
Lying here in Jimin’s arms is almost too good to go to waste if he falls asleep. It feels like there’s a sunny day on the beach underneath this blanket that they share: golden sunrays warming their skin and their hearts, the blissful laziness of having absolutely nothing to do, of not having a worry in the world.  
   
Taemin gets a little lost in this image and digs his toes into the fluffy duvet as if it was really warm sand. He feels Jimin press a kiss to the crown of his head and answers with a content hum and a small kiss against the other’s neck.  
   
But then he can’t help but pout - still with closed eyes - when Jimin brings some distance between their bodies. The elder reluctantly opens his eyes, blinking a few times to separate his lashes and focus his gaze. Jimin is observing him with a soft smile. His face is so close that Taemin has to look at him almost cross-eyed.  
   
_That’s not fair_ he vaguely thinks and purses his lips to underline his pout. But that makes Jimin just smile wider, the glint of his teeth now visible in the twilight. Then the younger’s face comes closer. Closer. _Closer?_ The questions _where_ and _why_ don’t make it into Taemin’s mind, because he senses Jimin’s lips on top of his.  
   
They’re so soft. So gentle. So puffy. Like a warm, fluffy pillow made exclusively for him to rest his lips. _A delicious pillow... no, more delicious than any pillow could taste_ Taemin reasons as they slowly, tenderly start moving their lips. He learns how divine those lips feel against his own, how sublime that moment is when their tentative, cautious tongues meet for the first time. But then he forgets there was ever anything else, that there will be anything else than the homey taste of Jimin’s mouth and the rhythm of their lips.  
   
The perfection fills his chest so full it almost hurts. Kissing Jimin is better than anything his drowsy brain can conjure. It’s the euphoria when he gets off the stage after a concert, it’s the deep satisfaction and sense of accomplishment after mastering a new choreography.  
   
It is as it should be - as he maybe might have imagined now and then. Taemin senses his lips stretch into a grin. They separate their faces a little, looking at each other with happiness translating into toothy smiles and crinkling eyes. With gentle wonder, Taemin runs his hand down Jimin’s round cheek, enjoying how he leans into the touch and makes an adorable, content little noise in the back of his throat.  
   
Jimin is a precarious balance between utterly stunning and incredibly squishy. Taemin blinks, undecided whether to pinch his cheeks or kiss him again. His mind and body can’t seem to let go of the last veil of sleep-lethargy, but luckily the younger makes the decision for him and connects their lips again.  
   
The kiss turns from simple, blissful strawberry’n’cream to something more spicy, more nocturnal. Taemin can’t get enough of the thrill of this play called kiss and the feeling of Jimin’s warm, solid body pressing against him. His hands start to roam and Jimin mirrors their movements as if they were dancing with each other.  
   
Taemin’s fingers find silky hair ending over pierced ears and soft, sensitive skin next to a prominent Adam’s apple. Then his palm finds a strong, fast heartbeat radiating warmth from under a t-shirt. His hand is curious and slips under the shirt to feel the dip next to the hip bone and the hard, wirily packed ridges of the younger’s toned stomach.  
   
A soft, small hand snakes under the elder’s shirt, too, leaving a little path of electrified nerve endings as it caresses his back and flanks before skipping over his belly teasing and featherlight. It makes Taemin giggle and wriggle until he is lying half atop the younger.  
   
He had his eyes closed the whole time in order to feel better, but now the elder regards the young man lying beneath him and doesn’t regret opening his eyes the least bit: Jimin is the embodiment of sensuality as he looks at him with shining, thirsty eyes and swollen lips, parted by fast and shallow breaths. He looks like an invitation to the wild side.  
   
And Taemin is oh so glad to accept the invitation and plunge into this fever dream called Park Jimin: he leans down to kiss the younger deep and wanting as he slips his thigh between his legs just to roll his hips once, slowly, but with intent. The response is immediate as Jimin gasps and bucks up to seek friction.  
   
It’s not in vain that both of them are exceptional dancers: easily controlling the slightest movement of each muscle, finding the perfect angle, and knowing what feels right, they press, slide and roll their bodies together, earning the most gratifying pleasure pulsing in their groins. And while other people would have looked like crude, clumsy teenagers, Taemin is sure they resemble a glossy Vogue shot in the elegance and sensualism of their movements.  
   
The older dancer feels drunk from the superbness of this sensation: it’s surreal, but he gladly wants to drown in it, he needs these ripples of pleasure to rip him gradually into tiny little pieces until he floats in the air like snowflakes, only to melt on the ground and be gone. He sighs into Jimin’s hot mouth as he grinds his hips down.  
   
But suddenly there is this noise again. The same noise as earlier. There is the same dying light from the closing door. There is someone.  
   
“Hmmmh?!” Taemin’s noise is between bewilderment and annoyance.  
   
He lies still and tries to open his eyes. They are suddenly so, so heavy again that all he can do is bat his lashes a few times. His mind and limbs are like lead, too.  
   
“Taemin-ssi... time to wake up.”  
   
“Ummmmhhh!” the singer whines and tries to squint at him in a deadly way.  
   
It’s his manager. But unfortunately he doesn’t drop dead or vanishes, even though Taemin tries to stare daggers with sleepy eyes and scrunched up brows. But wait a minute, why is Jimin so silent...  
   
...and so absent? Taemin shifts his body and realizes he is alone in bed, hugging his blanket with arms and legs, lying half on top of it and - _oh!_ \- maybe he should keep the blanket covering his erection while the manager is around.  
   
“Are you getting up?”  
   
“Yeah, yeah. Just gimme a minute.” Taemin mumbles, tongue torpid.  
   
When the door closes he fumbles around for his phone and switches it on. It’s 6pm in Korea, but what time is it here? And what time is it in the US? Nevermind. He types:  
   
“Jiminie... how are you? I miss you ㅋㅋㅋ! When are you back in Seoul?”  



End file.
